


Midnight FaceTimes.

by amadeusshallnotberocked



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amadeusshallnotberocked/pseuds/amadeusshallnotberocked
Summary: Valentine's Day. Also known as, Christophe's birthday. He's gotten used to quiet birthdays with his boyfriend, skipping practice, sleeping in, and taking the day to relax and shop. But apparently, an old friend has other things in mind.





	

## Midnight, Palais de Champéry, Valais, Switzerland.

## 

“Hn..”

The fluffy-topped head shifted to reveal close-cut brown hair and sleepy hazel eyes, squinting to see what that sharp ringing noise was. It was exactly midnight on a Tuesday and he had half a mind to answer whoever was trying to FaceTime him with a serious choice of words.

_“Nom de bleu-”_ he began to mumble, obviously sticking to his idea of strong wording. The Swiss male sat upright and groggily rubbed his eyes, keeping the phone profile as he set it on his lap, one white earbud halfheartedly stuck in his right ear.

“That’s how we treat our best friends, Chris?” came a Russian-accented voice, just before the camera turned on. A smiley, quite amused face greeted him, crystalline blue eyes full of laughter gazing through the screen. “I see how it is, now.” A pale hand ran through an overhanging platinum fringe, covering up his left eye. Chris’ lips stretched into a sleepy smile as he propped his elbow onto his knee, then leaned into the palm of his hand.

“Uh-huh,” the Swiss agreed, nodding his head slowly. “And I do hope you have good reason for FaceTiming me at midnight, Coach. I need my beauty rest; how else am I going to look this good all the time?” More gentle laughs floated from the opposite end before Viktor voiced his reply. Chris flicked on his front-facing camera, but didn’t look at it.

“Well, _I_ think it’s a pretty huge reason. _Bon anniversaire,_ Cow Eyes. Congratulations, you’re old! I’ll start calling in your meals to be delivered, so the old man doesn’t have to walk all the way to mess hall,” the Russian mused, finding so much fun in envisioning his best friend’s mockingly annoyed expression, which was really shrugged off to make way for a snarky retort.

“Oh, so you must be the oldest exhibit in this old museum then, no? _Merci beaucoup,_ and also, _adieu._ I suppose you must be bored, calling me at this time. Did you plan that? This?” Christophe lightly muttered, a smile playing at his lips as he reached for the bedside lamp to flick on the soft light. Now, Viktor had a nice view of a muscled arm and an illuminated ceiling. “Yep. I’m getting old. But as Lambiel told me, I’ll just keep skating.”

A sudden noise from the Russian end made Chris jump, and his then-naked iPhone almost took a tumble to the hardwood floor. Then there was a chorus of laughs, a bit of surprised yet giggly Russian, before some light singing in… Japanese? “Yuuri!” he softly called into the microphone, before finally holding up the phone. There was some louder Japanese, presumably a greeting, judging from the dark-haired male now draped over Viktor’s shoulders with a party hat on and a noisemaker. The slightly younger figure skater couldn’t help but smile and laugh, because it seems like Yuuri kept his promise to celebrate. Before he knew it, the unconscious smile of glee brightened further.

But, on the other side of things… the near tumble had roused the sleeping brunet beside Chris. He let out a couple of mumbles in his mother tongue, and Chris did his best to stifle his giggles by biting his lip briefly. This earned a couple of eyebrow raises from the two on the other side, who got to watch the skater murmur a reply before covering the front camera and delivering a small kiss to the other’s cheek.

“Aww! He’s so _bashful!"_ Viktor cried, earning a giggle from Yuuri and a dirty look from Chris… whose cheeks were painted red.

“Come on, I should get out of this room..” Chris quietly began, placing the phone on the nightstand in order to get himself up, take a moment to stretch, find his glasses, and feel around for his robe. Viktor replied in hushed Russian, which the younger Swiss understood - he couldn’t help but chuckle at him. “Mind your words. He’s had a long day, alright?” Chris chided, “He was outright exhausted. Came here, gave me a kiss, and went straight to my bed. Interesting, since he technically doesn’t live here…” On that note, there was a moment of shuffling and soft barefooted steps. “Hold on, I’m moving to the dining room.”

The Swiss finally took the time to notice the way the his friend’s camera was set up. It barely moved since they started. “Hey, Vikki? Why are you on Yuuri’s laptop? I take it you broke yours, didn’t you…” A nervous chuckle from the end confirmed it, followed by a distant “I’m fixing it!” from Katsuki. Chris nodded smugly, swinging away the curtains from the massive window in the dining room area and propping the phone up there. He put in the other earbud and braced himself. The background looked unfamiliar, and he prided himself on knowing the St. Petersburg apartment like the back of his hand. But he had no time to question.

“So, Chris. Remember that time back in 2010, the Vancouver Olympics, when you and I filmed that little joke commercial?” Viktor pondered aloud, drawing a dramatic groan from his friend. “Yeeees, that one. I found it again.” Oh, right off the _bat._

“Jesus. Find Him, too.” Giacometti answered, rolling his eyes dramatically, but unable to hide the smile.

This was how the night went. The night, following into that morning. They chatted and remembered old skating routines, old songs, old friends and comparing coaches, and most importantly they just got to catch up and talk. Chris, lounging, having a bit of fun before work started. He was skipping practice, anyway. Coach Karpisek was kind.

And before they knew it… Chris turned the rear-view camera on to reveal the sun peaking over the mountains around Palais de Champéry. “Beautiful, no?” he’d murmured, orange washing over the room. The start of a new year of dealing with Nikiforov.

“Sure is! Do me a favor, and unlock your door tomorrow?”

“Wh- What?”

_“Surpriiiise!_ We’re in Geneva, and we pick up a car tomorrow. Happy birthday!” And Katsuki cheered in the background.

“Oh my God, what am I going to do with you..” But admittedly, he was smiling and laughing, hiding his face. One of the best gifts he could ask for, was having Viktor's company, like they used to do.

_**Bon anniversaire, Christophe Giacometti! 2/14**_

**Author's Note:**

> Wowza, this is extremely late! I couldn't help myself, I personally love writing these goofs. And, a bit of practice never hurts. I'm open for constructive criticisms!
> 
> "Nom de bleu" means "in the name of God!" or "God damnit!"  
> "Adieu" is used as a greeting in Switzerland, as well as a farewell.  
> "Bon anniversaire" means "happy birthday".  
> "Merci beaucoup" means "Thank you very much".


End file.
